


The Doctor’s Note

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Denial, Desperation, Embarassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Misunderstandings, Omorashi, Protective Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Did you have a good day at school?” Happy asked him out finally when it became apparent the child was going to continue with his imposed silence.“No,” the little boy sighed out as he shut the door behind him.Happy was concerned even more, because usually the child liked to over share. And at the moment, he wasn’t sharing anything at all. “Why not?” He finally said after a few minutes of silence had gone by.“I got in trouble today,” Peter said out softly as he buckled himself into his seatbelt.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	The Doctor’s Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story, I hinted at in my Steve one yesterday, hope y’all like it. Because of Peter’s metabolism he’s like Steve, has to go a lot more, and often. Now imagine that but in school. Who remembers school? Enough said 😂

The minute Peter got into the car, Happy knew something was wrong, The little boy wasn't as talkative as he usually was and given that he could almost never get the boy to stop chatting that was concerning in itself.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Happy asked him out finally when it became apparent the child was going to continue with his imposed silence.

“No,” the little boy sighed out as he shut the door behind him.

Happy was concerned even more, because usually the child liked to over share. And at the moment, he wasn’t sharing anything at all. “Why not?” He finally said after a few minutes of silence had gone by.

“I got in trouble today,” Peter said out softly as he buckled himself into his seatbelt.

“What happened? I can assure you that whatever it was you did, Tony won’t be mad,” Happy told him out truthfully, not to mention a little curious. Peter rarely got into trouble at school.

Peter wasn’t sure how he was supposed to explain what happened today, he didn’t just want to blurt it out. Besides he needed to ask a few things first. “Do you think I go to the bathroom a lot?” He asked out quietly.

“Not at all, you have a very fast metabolism, your body digest things at 3x the rate of everyone else your age, and if we take into account your age the number doubles. You should be pooping after every meal, and peeing between 7-12 times a day,” Happy said out truthfully.

“How do you know all this?” Peter said out quietly, not sure how he felt how on top Happy was of his bathroom habits.

“Your father is very thorough,” Happy told him out truthfully. “Remember when I had to make that emergency stop for you at the DoubleTree? Because you couldn’t hold it until you got home?” He asked out quietly.

“Yes,” Peter said out softly but with a fond smile. He remembered the tabloids, they had referred to him as Stark’s hidden son, and snapped photos of Happy hurrying him into the expensive hotel with his hand attached to his crotch.

The photo made him look younger than he would have liked, he was 10 after all and they had thought he was 8. The reporters had seemed very concerned and hadn’t even tried to block their way, thankfully.

_**%*%*Flashback%*%*%*** _

_“Happy, I gotta use the bathroom,” Peter said out anxiously._

_“Kid we are 15 minutes away from the tower, can you hold on until then?” Happy asked out of curiosity._

_“I can’t, I didn’t get to use the bathroom after school like I usually do,” Peter said a little desperately. “I can’t wait,” he added._

_“Okay,” Happy said with a small sigh. There weren't any restaurants coming up that he could just stop at, this next block of buildings were going to be expensive hotels, which he would be stopping at. “Put this hat on, and keep your head down,”_

_“They’re just gonna let us go in and use the bathroom?” Peter asked out skeptically as Happy pulled the car up to the valet._

_“Yes, your father is a very powerful man,” Happy replied out honestly as he got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. “It’s just a small stop, don’t put the car way,” he told the other man before he hurried to the other side to get Peter._

_Peter put the cap on, it was a little big so it covered his hair and his eyes. He knew better than to adjust it so he could see, especially as Happy was soon next to him and was pulling him towards the hotel. He was unable to do a thing about the hand in his crotch, he had told Happy he couldn’t hold it after all._

_They made their way inside and happy headed straight for the counter. He drowned out the older man who was explaining to the woman behind the desk that they weren’t really checking in, but he could pay the price anyway as Tony Stark’s kid needed to use the bathroom._

_Peter was bent at the waist at having to stand still, before his potty dance really took off. “Happy I gotta go now,” he whined out urgently, alerting the woman who had been typing away at her computer._

_“We are, just wait one more minute, she's getting a key as the bathrooms are only for guests,” Happy said soothingly._

_Peter wasn’t sure why they made the bathrooms that way, but continued to bounce before the lady hurriedly passed over a guest access key to Happy._

_“I know where the bathrooms are, thank you,” Happy said with_   
_a smile as he grabbed the child’s shirt and started hurrying into the bathroom._

_Peter had decided right then and there that this was his favorite hotel. When he had come out of the bathroom and was walking across the lobby, the lady had given him two warm chocolate chip cookies, and they had been so yummy._

**_#*#*#*End Flashback#*#*#*#*#_ **

“So what happened at school?” Happy asked, pulling Peter from his flashback.

“My teachers had a conference with me at the end of my last class to discuss my frequency to the bathroom today,” the little boy said quietly.

“Oh, and what did they say?” Happy asked out carefully.

“They said that in that one day, I had asked to go to the bathroom 5 times, and that a normal kid my age shouldn’t need to go as frequently. They then went and explained in which classes I had asked in. I didn’t even know that all conversed like that,” Peter said out softly still in disbelief at what had gone down.

“Not that it matters, but what classes did you ask to be excused from ?” Happy asked out curiously.

“I went to the bathroom in my home room class, and then at the second period, at the end of the third, the beginning of fifth and just before my sixth period ended. I didn’t know that they kept track of kids' bathroom habits...I think they were concerned,” Peter said out softly.

“Did they believe you or did they think you were playing in the bathroom?” Happy asked out honestly, getting right to the point.

“Well in my sixth period class, the teacher’s aid came with me to the bathroom,” Peter said out quietly. He knew his teacher hadn’t believed he had to go, but thankfully the aid had known.

“So they didn’t believe you, what happened kid?” Happy asked out _softly,_

_**/*/*/*Flashback/*/*/*** /_

_Peter raised his hand up and urgently waved it from where he was sitting at his desk. He had been trying to get excused for the last five minutes but his teacher wasn’t paying him any attention. He looked around his class before he finally stood up and made his way to his teacher’s desk._

_“Mr. Harrington can I be excused please?” He asked out quietly, casually two stepping as he waited for his teacher to grant him his request._

_“To where?” Mr. Harrington asked quietly. He had an inkling to what the child was referring too, as Peter asked him this nearly every day. And everyday he granted him it, and hadn’t seen it as an issue until Peter’s other teachers had a small conference_ today at lunch to discuss either his frequent urination or truancy.

“ _To the bathroom sir, I need to use it,” Peter explained out with a grimace on his young face as he struggled not to squirm in place like his body wanted too._

_“Peter I’m going to be frank with you, I’m not going to let you go right now. If you still need to go in 10 minutes, come ask me again,” Mr. Harrington said out quietly, trying to ignore the weight of guilt in his stomach at the sudden expression on his favorite student’s face._

_“But..but using the bathroom is a right, not a Privilege,” Peter whispered out dejectedly, because he was being denied that right and he didn’t know why._

_“I know that, but there's also the issue of you abusing that right as well. We’ll talk more about this after class,” Mr. Harring_ ton _answered out truthfully._

_Peter’s expression turned into a grim smile before he walked back to his desk, where he buried his head into his arms. He wanted to cry, but you couldn’t cry at school, not unless you were seriously hurt or wanted to get teased mercilessly. He crossed his legs tightly under his desk, refusing to look up. His favorite teacher had just dropped down to his least favorite teacher, and didn’t that suck? Peter prepared himself to wallow in his sorrow for the whole ten minutes but Ned has other ideas._

_“What’s wrong with you?” He asked his friend out worriedly, he wasn’t sure if his friend was crying or what, as he couldn’t see his face._

_“Nothing,” Peter said out quickly, even as his legs tightened together even more. It was becoming extremely hard to continue to ignore his bladder._

“ _Look me in the eye and say that to my face,” Ned said out challengingly but his voice was full of worry._

_Peter grimaced again but he did pop his head up so he could stare with his thankfully dry eyes at his friend. “Nothings wrong, I just really have to use the bathroom,” he confided out softly._

_“Go ask man, what are you waiting for? No one has the hall pass,” Ned said pointing it out._

_“I did and he won’t let me,” Peter said out glumly before he gasped and was forced to grab himself underneath his desk lest, he spring a leak._

_“Why won’t he let you? He always lets you,” Ned asked out in confusion._

_“That’s the reason why, he thinks I don’t need to go,” Peter said out softly._

_“That’s stupid, I can look at you and even if you haven’t told me I would have known you had to go. You’re legs are turning into a pretzel and I’m worried for you man,” Ned said out truthfully,_

_Peter didn’t say anything to that, he just turned his face to look back down at his desk. He squirmed around desperately on his chair but otherwise didn’t make any sounds. He was a desperate kid, and like Ned had just said, he was noticed._

“ _Mr, Harrington, one of your kids is about to have an accident,” the Teacher’s aide said out discreetly as he made his way over to the man’s desk._

_“Come again?” Mr. Harrington asked out in bewilderment, unsure of what he had just heard._

_“I said that one of your kids is about to wet himself,” the aid repeated out quietly._

_“Which one?” He asked out worriedly as he his eyes started to roam over his classroom room so he could find the child, wondering why they hadn’t asked._

_“The little boy by the window, who has his head on his backpack. If you look at his hands below the desk you can see he’s holding himself for dear life,” the aide added out in concern._

_Mr. Harrington swallowed the guilt because of course it was Peter, he glanced at the clock and saw that it hadn’t even been ten minutes yet. He hadn’t realized the child needed to go that badly, though a part of him wondered if the child was acting as well. Normally he wouldn’t have any doubt and would let his students go immediately, but after talking with the child’s other teachers earlier, he was at a loss at what to do. Especially because Peter wasn’t a troublemaker._

_“His name is Peter and I don’t think he really needs to go,” Mr. Harrington said out quietly. “I’m sure he’s acting,” he added a little unsure now of the whole thing._

_“I know that dance sir, I have a younger brother who does it all the time. If he’s holding himself in class of all places then he is at that point where the chances of him leaving with dry pants are getting slimmer the longer he waits,” the man said out honestly._

_Mr. Harrington sighed because he didn’t want to be tricked, but at the same time he definitely didn’t want his favorite student to have an accident. That would be beyond embarrassing and he didn’t want Peter to hate him, “Go with him to the bathroom please,” he said out quietly._

_“Alright sir,” the aide replied before he hurried over to the small boy. “Peter was it? Let’s go to the bathroom,” he told the boy urgently._

_“I’m not allowed to go, Mr. Harrington said I have to wait 10 minutes,” Peter said out tightly as he gripped his pants tightly._

_“Not if you have a chaperone And you do, so come on let’s go,” the aid repeated out seriously, as he gently prodded the child to get up._

_Peter squeezed himself tightly, before he carefully stood up, having to hold his backpack in front of him for a moment so he could hold himself again. When he was sure that he was able to walk out of the class with his dignity. His eyes were wide as he briskly walked out of the classroom._

_Once he was away from the eyes in the hallway, he clutched himself between the legs yet again, and took off down the hallway. The teacher’s aide wasn’t even yelling at him to stop running which he was glad for. He made it to the boys room, where he pushed opened the door and ran for the stall, locking it behind him. As he did so he could hear the man enter a moment later._

_Peter’s breaths hitched as he hurriedly pulled his pants and underwear down and out of the way, before his forceful stream hit the toilet water below him. He let out a relieved but_ shaky breath because he didn’t think he was going to make it.

“ _Did you make it okay?” The man asked the child out in concern._

_“Yes thank you,” Peter said out gratefully as he his peed for a long time. He was very happy that the Teacher’s aide was at least on his side, even if the man didn’t have a lot of power. When his stream finally dwindled off, he flushed and pulled his pants back up before coming out of the stall and going to wash his hands._

_Once he was done he nodded to the man and they walked out of the bathroom and made their way back to his classroom. Peter didn’t look at Mr. Harrington when he came back into the classroom, he kept his eyes low to the ground and he hurried to take his seat._

_“You guys were gone for a little while,” Mr. Harrington said out curiously once his aid had returned. He was choosing not to dwell on the fact that his favorite student was avoiding eye contact with him._

_“The kid peed out an ocean, and we cut it really close. I wasn’t sure if he was going to make it,” the man said out honestly._

_“So he wasn’t lying at all?” Mr. Harrington said out quietly._

_“Not a bit,” the aid said as he moved to go check on some other students._

_To say Mr. Harrington felt like a jerk was putting it lightly, he felt like a bully in a way. He had denied his favorite student a basic right, all because the child frequently went to the toilet. Perhaps he had a medical Condition that they just didn’t know about._

_As soon as class was over and he dismissed his class, he waited for them all to start walking out, watching as Peter didn’t have a smile on his face like he usually did. He knew he had done that, but they really needed to figure out why the child went to the bathroom so frequently._

_As much as he didn’t want to, Peter stayed in his seat, promising to text Ned, as his friend and his class left. It was soon only him, his teacher and that aid who helped him earlier. He really needed to find out his name._

_“You can come sit up closer Peter,” Mr. Harrington said quietly._

_Peter didn’t say anything, he just grabbed his bag and made his way up to one of the front desks and took a seat. He didn’t look at his teacher, he couldn’t. He still felt like crying for how the man had treated him earlier._

_“Peter, look I’m sorry about not letting you go to the bathroom when you asked,” Mr. Harrington started out apologetically._

“ _It’s fine, I’ll just try to go during my break in between my 5th and 6th period classes and then I won’t need to go during your class again,” Peter said out quietly, struggling to keep his emotions in check. The whole reason why he didn’t go during the class change is because the bathrooms were always full during that time. But he didn’t have a choice now did he?_

_Mr. Harrington frowned, because at the child’s statement it sounded like the boy knew he would need to go anyway. He knew in that moment, it wasn’t truancy at all, so what was going on?_

_“Why do you say that? Do you always have to go at the same time everyday?” Mr. Harrington asked out curiously._

_Peter didn’t say anything to that, refusing to answer his teacher. He wasn’t feeling very charitable towards the man, not to mention his feelings were hurt. And apology or not, they were still hurting and he didn’t like it. Thankfully he was saved from saying anything as the rest of his teachers came into the room. But unfortunately as Peter soon found out, it didn’t get better. If anything the conversation got worse and confusing._

_Everyone was starting to talk at once, but occasionally he heard a few things, and they’re words made him feel very small and stupid. Finally when he felt like he just couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, he stood up and shouldered his pack._

_“I’ll just bring a note from the doctor, I don’t have to explain my bathroom habits to any of you,” he said out hotly before he turned and hurried out of the classroom and out of the_ _school to where Happy was._

_**%#%#End Flashback#%#%** _

He shook his head as he came back to himself, wiping his eyes because retelling the story had made those tears finally fall.

“Yes you’ll bring a note tomorrow as well as your father,” Happy replied, kindly not drawing attention to the tears. It was a terrible story and he was irritated that Peter had to experience it.

“What do you mean?” Peter sniffled out in confusion because he didn’t understand why he needed to bring his father to school with him.

“Do you think the Boss man is going to be okay with what happened to you today? And at school of all places? You’re not even my kid, and I’m pissed,” Happy said out honestly.

Peter didn’t know why Happy was so angry on his behalf, but he was glad that someone else thought that he had been treated unfairly. He didn’t say anything else, he just sat back in his seat, sadly.

“Kid, what can I do to make you feel better?” Happy asked out quietly, feeling awful now that he understood Peter’s silence.

“Nothing, I just want to go home,” Peter whispered out tearfully.

“We’re going kid, I promise,” Happy said out sincerely as he quickly drove the half hour ride to the tower.

JARVIS had alerted Tony of his child’s vitals and had appraised the man of the situation with his child. So when Happy pulled the car into the garage, Tony was waiting for them by the elevator.

Peter unbuckled his seatbelt, and threw himself out of the car, making a beeline for his father. He choked on a sob as he made his way to the man, lifting his arms up so his father could pick him up.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, you aren’t in trouble,” Tony said soothingly as he picked his child up and held him in his arms to comfort him.

Peter pressed his face into his father's neck, ignoring the quiet words that Happy and his father were saying to one another. He clung to his father as the man finally turned to head towards the elevator.

“Kiddo, I’m so sorry that happened to you, school is supposed to be a safe place for you and today it wasn’t. I’ll fix it I promise,” Tony whispered out to his son sincerely, keeping the anger he was currently feeling at how his child had been treated on the inside. He was fuming.

“How are we going to get a note?” Peter asked out tearfully. That had been worrying him the most, he couldn’t just go see any doctor after all. And he couldn’t imagine going to school tomorrow without one, it seemed very daunting and scary.

“Dr. Cho could write one, but I think I’ll have Brucie do it, he’s already at the tower and he can word it a lot better,” Tony told his son out easily. “Don’t you worry anymore about it alright?”

“Okay,” the little boy said out softly, as he wiped his runny nose on his father’s shoulder.

Tony wasn't bothered, as this was what the gross sides of parenting was. “What are you hungry for?” He asked him out seriously.

“Grilled cheese with ham,” Peter replied out promptly.

“Okay, I’ll go make a couple sandwiches, while you go say hi to everyone,” Tony said out easily as he wiped his son’s face free from the tears before he set him down.

“Can I have chocolate milk with it?” Peter asked out brightly.

“Of course kiddo,” Tony assured his son as he turned and headed to the kitchen. His mind was plotting as he figured out what he needed to do to make sure nothing like this happened again.

_**/*/*/*/The Next Day/*/*/*/*/** _

Richard Harrington had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he arrived early for the school as was customary for the teachers. He had felt almost sick to his stomach the entire night, when he thought about how he and Peter’s other teachers had essentially ganged up on the child yesterday. There had been a proper way to do it, but what they had done hadn’t been it.

The feeling only grew more pronounced when he saw the shiny black Bentley sitting innocently in a parking spot for visitors. What kind of visitor would be here this early? He carefully got out of his car, unsure where the sudden fear had come from, and started walking towards the entrance of the school. He couldn’t explain it, but it suddenly felt like he was walking towards his death.

Tony was sitting in the principal's office, arms crossed as he watched Principle Andrew Morita across the desk from him. “When will he get here?” Tony asked out conservationally.

“Soon, he usually arrives about this time, he might be parking right about now,” Andrew replied out carefully.

He wasn’t even the one in the hot seat, but he was terrified. He had gotten a run down from Dr. Stark when the man arrived and he had been furious. Not to mention he had no idea of what had happened yesterday and the man had been angry and rightly so. He was sure this was some kind of misunderstanding but they needed Richard to clear this all up.

“I sure hope so,” Tony said out lightly.

Richard walked into the school and was heading pass the office when the secretary Jillian quietly called him over. “Morning Richard, you’re needed in Andrew’s office right now,” she told him out seriously.

“Why? What’s going on?” Richard asked out quietly, his heartbeat speeding up.

“There’s a concerned parent in the office right now, apparently there was a misunderstanding of some sorts yesterday with one of your students and it needs to be sorted out immediately,” Jillian replied softly, she didn't want to be overheard.

Richard nodded out silently, he had figured that. Though he had no idea that the Parkers were well off, Peter had started the school on scholarship, last he heard. “Is it May Parker that’s in there?” He asked out softly, having a feeling that it wasn’t.

“No, his father is in there, you might want to tread carefully. I can't say anymore, they’re waiting on you,” Jillian said out honestly. She had said too much as it was but she didn't want him to walk in there and be completely blindsided.

Richard nodded before he headed towards the office, knocking once before opening the door. He walked inside and froze as he caught sight of the man sitting across from his friend and boss.

“Good Morning Richard, I apologize for the surprise nature of this meeting but it couldn't wait,” Andrew said out seriously.

“Of course,” Richard replied out quietly, feeling like he was about to pass out. He carefully made himself towards a chair, and all but fell into it.

“I’m sure there is no need for introductions but just to make sure I’ve covered all bases, my name is Dr. Anthony Stark, the world knows me as Tony Stark. You have my son, Peter Parker Stark, in your class. Before yesterday you were his favorite teacher in this whole school, now after the incident yesterday which left him in tears I might add, I’m not so sure you have that coveted spot anymore,” Tony said out honestly. He was being brutally honest because this man had hurt his child, and he wanted to hurt him back anyway he could.

Richard felt like he was going to be sick, because he didn't know that he had made Peter cry. That wasn't what he had been trying to do. “I am so sorry Dr. Stark, it wasn't my intention at all,” he said out quietly.

“No? Then what was your intention? My kid loves your class, which I’m sure you’re aware of, why would he want to leave it if he didn't have any other choice? Would you say Peter is a troublemaker?” Tony asked out bluntly.

“No of course not, he’s always on his best behavior in my class, I sometimes wish more students were like him,” Richard was quick to say, the boy hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Oh? If that's true, then why did you prevent my kid from using the toilet? Why did you refuse to let him leave the class even after he informed you that it was an emergency? Why did your aide seem to believe him over you and why did the man have to chaperone him to the toilet after you finally did allow him to go?” Tony asked out tightly.

Richard swallowed thickly at the questions because, no matter how he answered he knew he was going to be in the wrong. “It was brought to my attention from his other teachers that his bathroom habits were more frequent then his peers and it was a cause for concern,” Richard explained weakly.

“So, not every child is the same, they’re bodies are completely different from one another. And furthermore if you were that concerned why didn’t you call me or May to discuss it with you? What did you gain from denying my child his right to use the toilet?” Tony asked out pointedly.

“I should have, and for that I’m again very sorry for my lack of judgment yesterday. I never meant for Peter to cry or to feel like I singled him out. I didn't gain anything from denying him the bathroom, I just feel terrible,” Richard replied with a wretched look on his face.

“You oughta feel terrible, my kid didn’t want to come back to school today, he was afraid that you and his other teachers would deny him the bathroom again. Which you won’t as I have brought a note from one of his doctors, that says he can be excused for the toilets whenever he asks.” Tony said as he nodded towards the note.

“Of course Dr. Stark,” Richard said out softly as he grabbed the note to read it.

The terrible feeling in his stomach intensified as he read the note, which stated that Peter’s metabolism was slightly faster than his peers and paired with his underdeveloped bladder he just wasn’t able to hold it as long as his classmates could. If at any time the teachers felt that Peter was abusing his privileges, they would need to call one of the child’s guardians where they would sort it out. Though if he was being honest, he knew Peter wouldn’t abuse it.

“I hope that satiates your curiosity, Andrew has assured me that the rest of his teachers will also be shown the note, before it’s put in his file in the Nurse’s office,” Tony said out truthfully.

“It does, I will be speaking with Peter today, to apologize profusely to him. I never meant to make him cry or hurt him in any way,” Richard said out truthfully.

“I’m sure he would appreciate that,” Tony replied out.

“Was there anything else Dr. Stark?” Andrew asked out curiously, he had stayed quiet this entire time, but thankfully tensions seemed to have decreased now.

“Two more things, one is make sure you keep quiet on who my child is, if the press gets wind of this, my lawyers will be calling both of you and it won’t be pretty,” Tony said with a shark like grin.

“We would never sir, we take the safety of our children seriously, we would never put Peter at risk for personal gain,” Andrew said out quickly.

“I second that,” Richard said seriously.

“See that you don’t, the second thing is I need the full name of your Teacher’s aide,” Tony told Richard.

Richard’s eyes widened a bit before flickering to Andrew and back to the billionaire, because why did he want that? “Is there a reason why you need it?” He asked out carefully, had something else happened that he didn't know about?

“First I would like to thank him for insisting that Richard over there allow my child to go to the toilet, as Peter tells me without him, he would have wet himself in your classroom,” Tony said out truthfully.

Richard flushed in embarrassment because he had no one else to blame but himself after all. “I’ll be happy to pass on the message,” he offered out.

“No, I want to speak with him myself, and probably offer him a term of employment, I’m not really sure, but he definitely needs to be rewarded,” Tony said out honestly as he stood up.

“I’m glad we fixed that misunderstanding gentleman, I won’t keep you as I know school will be starting soon. If something else arises feel free to give me a call,” he said as he handed over his business card to Andrew and started making his way towards the door.

“So did I, it was nice meeting you Dr. Stark,” Richard said out quietly. “Will Peter be joining us today?”

“Yes, his driver will be dropping him off at his normal time,” Tony said before he walked out of the office and out of the school.


End file.
